


Stray Kids Scenario

by Chasity1497



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Fluff, Headcanon, Other, Parallel Universes, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, it's all just cute, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: Pretty much everything I write for Stray Kids.





	1. Lee Know Version

##  **Photographer Minho:**

  * The selfie game is on point thanks to him
  * He knows just how to capture your most perfect side and sides of you that you didn’t even knew existed.
  * And they’re just raw photos too like HOWWWW???????
  * The guest room is basically is photo gallery
  * You’re the only other person allowed into that room
  * They are mostly pictures of you and him with a few miscellaneous ones here and there
  * You secretly took a photo of him while he was sleeping and you keep it in your nigh drawer
  * Who are you kidding....he knows about it
  * You know he knows about it because he teases you in a subtle way about it
  * His very first photo of you is in his wallet so that he can see it every time it’s opened
  * On April Fool’s Day...he sent a PHOTO OF ROSES
  * To get him back...you sent him actual roses with the copied photo of him sleeping that you knew he knew about.....when he was at work...where his friends can see it.



##  **Zombie Minho:**

  * He’s conscious it’s just his body works on it’s own
  * He also hates human flesh. It’s gross
  * He so appreciative of you for helping him go back to being human again
  * His recent progress was when you kissed his cheek and his skin healed up. So no more scratches and open wounds!!! Just pale greenish skin still.
  * You have been teaching him to speak again and it’s adorable because he pouts when he can’t get a word out.
  * He knew that you were the one to turn him back into a human when you looked at him and his heart started beating like normal again...he was eating half of an apple at the time too so you laughed and took him in because helloooooo yours started to beat erratically
  * He’s still thankful that you didn’t try to kill him despite him being a half dead
  * He has full trust in you and you trust in him to not eat you when you sleep next to him
  * Ever since his skin was healed...he cuddles you now...and kisses your cheek too...it’s major progress is what he says in his mind
  * When you bathed him and made him all clean and nicer than before...he wanted to cry but since his body kind of works on it’s own sometimes he just hugged you kind of sloppily instead because he looked almost himself again
  * He did cry once when you told him you loved him very much...it was last week and your friends won’t stop teasing him about it
  * His first sentence was “I love you too.”




	2. Seungmin Version

##  **Writer Seungmin:**

  * He’s soft boi
  * Listen...You’ll mostly find him at the library or that coffee shop you work at because he loves watching his love work
  * He wrote a short story about you and published it and the short story was his best seller
  * Until he wrote his “best creation” 
  * Which was a autobiography about himself
  * He teases you with it though. He still thinks his short story about you is his favorite and BEST creation
  * Sometimes, he would spend hours and hours in his home office stuck behind his computer with lack of inspiration
  * The solution to that??? Go in there and take a nap on his small couch in there
  * “Can you just finish writing this for me instead?” Or...
  * “Your suggestion was so much better....why don’t you write it for me?”
  * Nose kisses and temple kisses are a thing between you two
  * Coffee addict



##  **Necromancer Seungmin:**

  * The first thing you told him was that his white pupils were pretty.
  * He fell hard after that because most people tend to stay away from necromancers and you just told him that his pure white pupils were pretty???
  * You now own a cat...a skelecat. 
  * He begged to have a pet too and how could you say no to his pouting face????
  * He can sing and sings to you very often...even in public.
  * But you can’t be embarrassed because he has a beautiful singing voice and it should be known.
  * He taught you some spells that doesn’t use magic just ingredients because”you need to know some self-defense for when I’m not around.”
  * He accidentally turned your hand into a skeleton form and it took him a day and a half to fix it.
  * He almost placed a curse on your boss for even trying to flirt with you in front of him.
  * He almost killed you once and had to use the Death Spell to bring your not-ready-to-die soul back which put his first black stripe on his wrist.
  * Vowed to never practice dangerous spells in front you again.
  * He now wants a dog too....




	3. Han Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two of the same worlds in the same universe, mirroring each other. They may look the same…but the people are different. A world where myths stay as myths and the other world where things you thought were a myth… existed.

##  **Music Producer Han:**

  * Han basically lives and breathes music
  * It was at first a hobby until he found joy and decided to go to Uni for it
  * So then here he is at a big Label making music for groups and soloists!
  * He makes your music sometimes too
  * But who are we kidding...he tries so damn hard to get it to where he can produce music for you all the time
  * You usually sing about cute and romantic love but he most favorite song was when you came up to him after your fight and made up and produced a song about that whole situation with a happy ending of course
  * He said “Because it’s you and how you actually feel. Not what your manager and directors want.”
  * He can’t stay serious for more than 10 seconds because after that, he started to imitate how you said certain words in a funny manner which cracked a smile on your face too
  * Always tries to make you laugh because “it’s music to my ears”.
  * You going to his studio at like 2 am with snacks and food because he’s been stressed lately and just needs to be in your presence.
  * Nearly had a heart attack when he got the go to produce an entire album for you
  * He’s always trying to include you too for the authenticity of the music and so that he could say that the album was legit produced with love. ‘Cringe mode on’.



##  **Genie Han:**

  * His “lamp” is a ring. 
  * And when you first discovered that there was a genie living inside, you instantly hated him.
  * You were more quiet while he was just wayyy to outgoing
  * But he helped you out of sticky situations and now you two have been stuck like glue
  * He goes out of his way to do “favors” for you instead of wishes
  * He stopped doing so at one time and never came out of the ring even when summoned
  * He was upset because he started to think you were only using him for his powers but then you used your second wish to free him and he just fell for you then and there
  * You told him you never wished his freedom because you actually didn’t want him to leave you
  * Listen...his clothes...are literally THE BEST
  * He dressed you up in genie attire once and he couldn’t handle it because...”Damn...you look so good!!”
  * When he’s with just you, he always in his genie attire. Decked out in the genie pants and flowy shirts and jewelry EVERYWHERE
  * But when he’s going out in public, he still looks really good with his jackets and button up but his jewelry lessons a little but his ears is still full force.




	4. I.N Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two of the same worlds in the same universe, mirroring each other. They may look the same…but the people are different. A world where myths stay as myths and the other world where things you thought were a myth… existed.

##  **Baker I.N:**

  * Family owned bakery and works there during summer
  * Everybody adores him
  * He just gives off this cheery vibe that everybody can’t resist and just smile every time they see him
  * His cinnamon twists are EVERYTHING
  * You know he’s there when the cinnamon twists are on display.
  * You work with your parents across the street at cute sandwich shop.
  * And everybody knows that little Jeongin likes you.
  * And the costumers are always trying to coax him to go and talk to you.
  * That did help though because his family was like “we’re hungry. Go order us some food across the street.”
  * When he walked in you felt your eyes grow wide and your heart rate picked up maybe??
  * His voice is soothing and he’s suddenly ordering...oh wait.
  * You wrote your number on the wrapper of his sandwich and Jeongin has his family’s hunger to thank.



##  **Ghost I.N:**

  * He died at a young age and he does not speak about it but he has come to terms with it.
  * He’s been dead for about 3 years now
  * He pretty much roams his neighborhood since he can’t leave the road anyways.
  * He’s forever bounded to the neighborhood thanks to the wicked.
  * He does, however, have to thank the witch because his high school crush lives a few houses down from him and he can just be near you without you even noticing.
  * However, you do notice.
  * You never told anybody that you were a Medium.
  * And the way Jeongin found out was when you were walking out of your front door...pretending he’s not there...but he say’s hey out loud just because...and you casually without thinking say hey back with a wave at him.
  * Cue him staring at your back as you continue walking and then you all of a sudden stop and quickly turn around to face him with shock.
  * “You can see me?”
  * “Uh...yeah.”
  * Oh yeah...he’s so going to use this against you.




	5. Hyunjin Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two of the same worlds in the same universe, mirroring each other. They may look the same…but the people are different. A world where myths stay as myths and the other world where things you thought were a myth… existed.

##  **Prince Hyunjin:**

  * Royal attire all the time
  * Unless he’s sneaking into the villages below the hill from his castle
  * Just to see you I must mention
  * You sell produce from your family’s garden in the market and Hyunjin just loves fresh produce
  * You practically won his heart with a tomato about a few months ago
  * Felix and I.N are always making fun of him whenever they get back to the castle about his crush
  * He’ll then get pouty and tell them that they should stay as his royal guards with a straight face and pretend to not hear the conversations.
  * Never works though but hey, Hyunjin will never let them go.
  * To be honest, they know that you like the Prince, but they never told you that Hyunjin is the prince because of the commoner disguise that they all wear.
  * So, when Felix and I.N visits you on their day off, they are constantly teasing you about your crush on Hyunjin.
  * Hyunjin kissed you on the cheek one time and you both practically blushes like crazy and at the same time, asked for another...
  * That was how he confessed to you and nobody can complain because...ADORABLE!



##  **Reaper Hyunjin:**

  * Think of Chan’s Room attire.
  * All black. Mostly hoodies and comfortable wear.
  * He told his boss that if he’s going to be reaping souls for the rest of his life, he should be comfortable doing so.
  * He’s so kind and gentle when greeting lost souls he has to collect
  * Everybody gets comfortable when he’s greeting them and taking them to their last destination
  * He still has a sense of mystery to him though which always intimidates the bad people
  * You’re his trusty assistant who is a witch/warlock. 
  * Very easy to handle because you know, you have magic to help you do your job and Hyunjin is always fascinated because you can break the rules of life practically.
  * He tried his hand at a spell once and well, you had to dig through your never-ending library to find the book to turn all his clothes from royal purple to black again.
  * Let’s just say that for a day, he was not so intimidating towards the bad guys and was laughed at.
  * He played you back though by having his ghost friend, Seungmin scare you which made a spell you were practicing on at the time turn your face smurf blue.
  * You’re both pretty close friends and sometimes you come with him to collect souls but he regrets it every time because you tend to scare the ghost which makes them hide behind Hyunjin but he can’t tell you no because sometimes...it is funny.




	6. Felix Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two of the same worlds in the same universe, mirroring each other. They may look the same…but the people are different. A world where myths stay as myths and the other world where things you thought were a myth… existed.

##  **Professional Gamer Felix:**

  * Despite his looks, he’s adorable and cute, and a geek.
  * His whole room is decked out in posters, collectibles. 
  * He also has the double screen desktop and the gaming keyboard.
  * He works a second job at his neighborhood’s 7/11.
  * And because of that, a heap of customers comes in ever since he won the FIFA eWorld Cup a year ago.
  * After graduating High school, you were immediately enrolled into the University you wanted to play the flute professionally.
  * The way you both met was that he had to create small indie game for his class and needed music to go with it and then literally ran into you on the way to the music side of the school and well, he had to buy you a new white top after a huge coffee stain.
  * He earned an A and also gave you some of the credit too.
  * Inseparable best friends ever since.
  * Felix also offered you a job for when he builds his own game company, he would have you there to make sure the music is Felix quality.
  * He call you both the Power Friends.
  * He also makes sure to come to all of the concerts to support you.



##  **Fallen Angel Felix:**

  * It’s been a few years since he disappointed all of Heaven and was banished forever onto Earth as a Fallen
  * He said it was totally worth it and has no regrets whatsoever.
  * The Earth has always fascinated him whenever he visited as an Angel
  * But now, he’s just a part of it.
  * Ever since his fall, his eyes has been opened to all the darkness in the world.
  * Let’s just say that his pure angelic side is completely ruined. His once blonde hair is now black and all of his feathers are black.
  * He still cares about the people though...because of you.
  * You brought him out of the darkness that was stating to swallow him at one point and now you’re his saving grace.
  * You helped him see that there was still beauty on this world. However, he is forever stained and you know that but you always made sure he smiles.
  * He kind of still has his powers but they are weaker than before but he likes to create small balls of light that look like fireflies for you.
  * You promised him that you would never ask about what made him fall from purity
  * But one day, he just looked at you and without any context he said “You.”




	7. Changbin Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two of the same worlds in the same universe, mirroring each other. They may look the same…but the people are different. A world where myths stay as myths and the other world where things you thought were a myth… existed.

##  **Barista Changbin:**

  * He’s more about the quality of coffee than the art in it
  * Can pretty much tell you where each bag of beans came from just by smell and taste.
  * He bad talks Starbucks a lot because LOCAL COFFEE IS THE BEST.
  * He’s learning how to roast the beans too and usually has to wrap his hands up sometimes because he get’s carried away and sometimes burn his hands.
  * You’re the luckiest person ever because he even makes you your coffee every morning.
  * And THAT morning coffee with him is THE best coffee in your opinion.
  * He doesn’t really have to wear glasses but ever since you told him that he would look cute in glasses...he had to buy a pair to fulfill your desire to see him in glasses.
  * You’re always borrowing his sweaters and hoodies and he pretty much just gave up on talking it out with you and just decided that sharing is caring.
  * You’re not much of a regular because you’re busy with your studies for Uni but there is a seat that is always reserved for you because you’re part of the coffee family.
  * He always smells like coffee and so you’re always snuggling your face into his neck which makes him WEAKKKK
  * He knows when you had coffee from another place and pouts and tries to ignore you until you get him to forgive you
  * Which is always by kisses and calling him Binnie.



##  **Demon Changbin:**

  * Despite his looks and the dark energy he gives off, he’s a big softie.
  * Not towards criminals though.
  * That’s right...he protects.
  * Also, the supernatural and humans are just now starting to get along...sooo there’s a lot of bickering here and there and Changbin is always on the supernatural side but still wishes for humans to get along and try not to kill extinguish them all.
  * You and him are pretty much keys for this to come true.
  * You’re the detective at main headquarters in the city and you and Changbin ALWAYS baffles both sides of the worlds.
  * Everybody loves you both though and gushes every time the public sees you together on a date or just working together.
  * He told you that you were sexy when you put on your reading glasses and you kind of look like a mess but “you’re a hot mess babe.”
  * You nearly shot him one time because you were creeping up on a drug gang and he suddenly appeared behind you which almost made you shoot him but instead having to shoot the gang because he blew the whole cover and started shooting at you all
  * You put him in jail for a few hours while you worked instead for punishment.
  * When you’re both home and lounging around, he likes to wrap his tail around your waist
  * He gave you a ring with a type of metal that can only be found in the underworld with the stone in the middle holding a little bit of his essence which helps him find you whenever you are in trouble and need his help.




	8. Grim Reaper!Changbin

  * He doesn’t look like it….but he’s old asf…
  * He’s seen things…he’s a wise guy.
  * He remembers how he died but he wishes he could forget but it’s his punishment for falling in love with a human.
  * You’re a Seer. You can see ghost and other spiritual being that roams Earth and Changbin is one of them.
  * Your first meet was when you were in a car accident and your friend was flung out of the windshield and was instantly killed
  * Changbin appeared on the other side of the road and approached your friends spirit and was about to take them until you stopped him.
  * Changbin was confused because…uhhh…it’s a human…and they can see me???? HOLD UP!!!! Am I wearing my Necklace??? (His necklace prevents humans from seeing him when he is working)
  * And sure enough you reassure the poor reaper that you’re a Seer and that you just wanted a few minutes to talk to your friend before he takes them away.
  * Changbin…trying to seem intimidating softens his heart for you because this is the last time you’ll be seeing your friend and he gives you that time and tries not to cry as you and your friend cries because THIS IS SOOOO SAD!!!
  * After that, he kind of started following you in a non creepy way…
  * He just wants to make sure you’re okay
  * But you know he’s been following you and then one day you kind of turn around with him right behind you and glare at him “Why are you following me?”
  * Changbin swallows hard and scratches the back of his head and quietly told you his reason and you had to giggle and he pouts at you
  * “I just thought that I was going to die sometime soon…not that.”
  * You smiled at him and if he wasn’t sooo dead….he probably would have been blushing
  * Since then, you both having been hanging out when he wasn’t working
  * One day…he sees you on your worst day….
  * It was a day where you somehow attract all spirits for them to seek help from you…It’s usually too much for you to handle. So, you lock yourself up in the bathroom with a warding spell that you bought from the witch shop down the street and it works…you can just hear them crying for help in your apartment and banging on the door trying to get in…
  * Changbin felt a hoard a spirit congregating together in one spot and rushed to get there but popped in the in the bathroom…and discovered that it’s your place that they are gathering at.
  * He noticed that your energy was running rapid and was quick to approach you to calm you down.
  * “They won’t leave….it’s been like this for years Binnie….”
  * He held you close and told you that everything was going to be okay and then he opened the door and all the spirits were frightened over the grim reaper but he calmly collected all of their spirits and coaxed you out of the bathroom
  * And you clung to him and he just wanted to kiss your head and hold you and always be there for you…and well…yeah…he’s in love….
  * But now that you’ve both been together for about a year a half and things are still the same except Changbin knows how he died now has his previous life memories intact due to him breaking the rules but he doesn’t care really.
  * The spirits never dare come near you and Changbin noticed that your energy has yet to run rapid since…
  * Changbin does come to you for help sometimes when he needs help finding a lost spirit.
  * But he rarely asks for it because he knows they can be terrifying and drains your energy.
  * He loves kissing you now…Pretty much everywhere.
  * But his favorite spot is your shoulder
  * He would come up to you and randomly hug you and kiss your shoulder when he wants to show you how much he loves you or when he wants you.
  * He does break down now since his memories came back and you’re always there to make sure he’s okay and to keep him calm.
  * He just loves you and cherishes you so much. He hopes that you would become something that can stay with him forever when your time comes…
  * -hint- -hint- _You do….._




	9. Bang Chan Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two of the same worlds in the same universe, mirroring each other. They may look the same…but the people are different. A world where myths stay as myths and the other world where things you thought were a myth… existed.

##  **King Bang Chan:**

  * He actually hates sitting on his throne and listen to the villagers complaints all day
  * He would rather go into the village and help out with the problems himself.
  * He gets super bashful when people compliment and thank him.
  * He’s way too kind for his own good and has a hard time saying no to his people.
  * However, his nice persona comes with flaws
  * People try to assassinate him a couple of times or try to corrupt the people behind him.
  * And Chan hates to do it, but he does send them away to another kingdom or banish them out of his kingdom.
  * You’ve pretty much witnessed his break downs because you’re his fiance.
  * He cares for you dearly and will do anything to ensure your happiness on top of his.
  * He has told you though, that his kingdom comes first above anything...that is, of course you also, because you’re part of his kingdom.
  * The only time he’ll show his bad side is when someone messes with his love and threatens the happiness of his kingdom.
  * Rule no. 1: Never mess with Bang Chan’s fiance and his kingdom...it’s hell freezing over if anyone does.



##  **Cupid Bang Chan:**

  * He doesn’t actually have light pink hair, he just dyes it because it helps him look the part.
  * His love shot are roses that holds the love power
  * Listen...he blushes every time he works his godly powers because it’s super cute and he’s like...I DID THAT!
  * By the way...he owns a flower shop so that it’s very convenient to do his job.
  * You’re his assistant and well...you’re quite cold.
  * But that’s why he chose you to be his assistant because you peek his interests AND he INSISTS that there is someone out there for you.
  * He accidentally replaced your bouquet of flowers in your office with his Love roses and had to deal with you clinging all over him and trying to kiss him before headquarters came and took care of the effects on you.
  * He does have a “VERY” small crush on you...but he is too oblivious to realize it
  * You too, you kind of have trouble putting two and two together because you’ve just been so busy with your work to put any thought on the idea and your “symptoms”
  * Bang Chan is the first to realize his true feelings for you though
  * Everybody thinks it’s cute as to how he is acting differently towards you now after that
  * They are all rooting for the day when you realize your feelings for him and return, but for now, they’ll have to keep Bang Chan in check and keep him from using his roses on you to make you think about your feelings for him because he now knows that you like him but sorry for saying this but...your too dumb to realize it for right now.




End file.
